Madara in Love
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika seseorang yang galak,dingin,acuh tak acuh,keren,calm,dan super jaim seperti Uchiha Madara jatuh cinta? Ops, siapakah orang beruntung yang kejatuhan cintanya itu? Dan bagaimanakah Madara mengatasi perasaan ini yang hadir secara perdana dalam hatinya ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**CHAPTER SATU: NAMANYA MEI TERUMI **

Shinobi itu berjalan tenang ke tempat dimana dia menyambung hidupnya (dalam arti harfiah) selama 10 tahun ini. Langkahnya tegap, lebar-lebar, sepatunya menjejak tanah dengan pasti. Sorot matanya tajam seperti serigala yang mengintai rusa untuk dicabik.

Yups, dia adalah guru mata pelajaran Fisika di Konoha High School, sebuah sekolah ternama di Provinsi Hi, Jepang. Namanya Uchiha M-a-d-a-r-a, bagi yang belum bisa baca dieja dulu tidak masalah (*plak*)

Sekolah dimulai pukul setengah delapan pagi, sedang sekarang masih setengah tujuh. Madara memang rutin berangkat jam-jam pagi seperti ini, berkebalikan dengan teman sekaligus rivalnya yang juga menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah KHS, Senju Hashirama yang langganan berangkat pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Cih, bukannya kepala sekolah harus jadi teladan yang baik?

"Pagi, Madara", sapa sebuah suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Ha-ha-ha-Hashirama ?!" Madara menjawab dengan latah.

"Kau terlihat seperti melihat hantu saja!" Omel lawan bicaranya.

"Lha gimana nggak kaget aku, kamu kan kepala sekolah yang datangnya paling siang di seluruh penjuru Alam Semesta, kenapa sekarang malah lebih awal dariku?" Tanyanya sambil memincingkan mata.

"Oh, gitu ya...hehe", Hashirama menganggapi dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Madara _sweatdrop_. "Aku datang pagi-pagi begini karena ada info bahwa sekolah hebat ini akan kedatangan guru baru..." jelas Hashirama sambil tersenyum.

Madara mengerutkan dahi. "Guru baru?" Ia membeo. Hashirama mengangguk.

"Namanya Mei, dia dari Kirigakure. Dia ditugaskan disini untuk sekitar 5 tahun ke depan. Dia mungkin akan mengajar matematika di kelas 12", jelas Hashirama.

"Berarti dia mengajar di kelas yang sama denganku", Madara menanggapi dengan lugu.

"Mudah-mudahan dia cukup tampan dan kreatif untuk membuat pelajaran itu tidak membosankan" katanya setengah meremehkan.

Hashirama menepuk dahi. "Tampan?!Kau ini dari dulu memang payah kalau menganalisa orang dari namanya, ya! Kau pikir Mei itu nama perempuan atau laki-laki ?!" Serunya agak keras.

"Nama tidak ada kaitannya dengan jenis kelamin kan?" Selidik Madara dengan wajah inosen.

"Mei itu nama perempuan, _baka_! Kau ini, jangan-jangan dampak dari kejeniusanmu di bidang hitung-menghitung efek sampingnya tidak bisa menganalisa nama ya?! Awas kalau kau jadi bagian administrasi dan mengirim ke para Daimyo _'Hashirama Senju adalah seorang perempuan'_ !" Hardiknya.

"Ouwh" jawab Madara alay sambil melenggang santai ke ruangannya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa selesai sekolah, Madara!", Seru Hashirama di depan pintu kantornya. Tapi tentu saja rivalnya sejak Zaman Batu(?)itu tidak menoleh samasekali.

-oOo-

KRRIIIIINNNGGG...! Bel berdering nyaring menciptakan jutsu 'Basho Tennin' yang tidak terlihat namun efeknya cukup dahsyat. Ya iyalah, semua siswa bergegas masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing, apalagi bagi siswa kelas 12 A, yang kebagian jatah pelajaran Fisika pada jam pertama.

Mereka semua sudah paham betul, Madara-sensei adalah guru paling disiplin dalam sejarah KHS. Bahkan lebih disiplin daripada Hashirama-sama (ya iyalah). Jika ada yang telat satu detik saja, dia akan menampar pantat untuk laki-laki dan menampar pipi untuk perempuan.

Menampar dengan tangan sih masih di standar hukuman biasa. Nah, Madara menampar 'terpidana'-nya dengan tangan Susano'o-nya. Kebayang kan betapa sakitnya ditampar tangan segede itu.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Silakan buka buku paket kalian halaman 120, kita bahas PR yang saya berikan kemarin", perintahnya dingin.

"Ada yang tidak mengerjakan?" Tanyanya sedetik kemudian. Nah, ini dia pertanyaan yang dapat menyeret siswa ke lubang neraka dunia.

Sunyi. Keadaan kelas kini mirip kuburan yang 100 tahun tidak dikunjungi. "Bagus. Ingat, jika ada yang tidak mengerjakan, kalian tahu akan ada apa" , gertak Madara dengan cengiran jahatnya.

GLEK, siswa berambut kuning dengan mata biru safir menelan ludah kecut. Aduh, gimana nih? Aku samasekali belum mengerjakan! Pikirnya kalut. Ia mencolek siswi yang duduk di depannya.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah mengerjakan?"Selidiknya. Sakura hanya menoleh dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan 'Jika aku pernah tidak mengerjakan PR, pastilah itu tanda-tanda dunia akan kiamat'.

"Aduh, bodohnya aku, bisa-bisanya tanya begituan ke siswi serajin kamu", kata Naruto sambil menepuk dahi.

"Haruno Sakura, kau kerjakan nomor 1 dan 2", panggil Madara-sensei tiba-tiba.

"Aburame Shino, kau kerjakan nomor 3 sampai 5", lanjutnya.

"Nara Shikamaru, nomor 6 sampai 9..."

"...dan..."

"...Uzumaki Naruto, nomor 10 saja", Madara mengakhiri.

GAWAT! Inner-Naruto memukul-mukul kepalanya. Weits, sejak kapan Naruto punya inner ?

Akhirnya tiba gilirannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto", panggil suara khas Uchiha itu.

Naruto maju dengan pede. Cih, apa-apaan kau, dari dulu selalu saja sok tingkah seperti itu. Emang enak ya dihukum...? Pikir Sakura yang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Kau mau aku menunggu sampai kapan? Cepat kerjakan", perintah Madara-sensei sambil membalik-balik buku.

"Anu...anu..."

Madara meninggalkan bukunya dan kini mata onyx-nya beradu denga safir biru Naruto.

"Anu, sensei !"

"Anu apa ?"

"Kasih tau nggak eaa...?" Naruto malah menggoda.

Seluruh siswa di kelas gemetaran. Mampus lo, Naruto! Pikir mereka.

"CEPETAN !" Hardik Madara sambil mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya.

"Anu, sensei ! Terasi itu asalnya dari udang !"

GUBRAK

GEDUBRAK

DUBRAK

"KURANG AJAR KAU, UZUMAKI !" Umpat Madara lagi.

"Tentu tidak, sensei! Siapa bilang udang berasal dari terasi ?"Balas Naruto.

Madara mulai panas. "Kau kerjakan PR nomor yang sudah kutetapkan atau kucolok matamu pakai pedang Susano'o-ku ?" Ancamnya.

"Begini, sensei. Sensei mohon tenang dulu" Naruto bersiap memulai cerita.

"Tadi sebelum saya berangkat sekolah, saya sudah menuliskan jawabannya dalam pikiran saya, biar hemat kertas, sensei. Lagian kertas kan dibuat dari kayu, kayu itu kan dari pohon. Nah, masa kita mau tebang pohon terus? Lagian kasihan Hashirama-sama capek nge-reboisasinya lagi..." jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tapi begitu saya tiba di sekolah, kepala saya kebentur pintu, jadi sekarang lupa" katanya cengar-cengir.

Mendadak, tampak oleh seisi kelas seberkas cahaya merah dari mata guru horror mereka.

"Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan...", desis Kiba ngeri.

"Kalau aku, ditatap dengan mata itu saja sudah kempes, apalagi Naruto..." bisik Chouji pada Shikamaru di sebelahnya.

Aura biru mulai terlihat di sekujur tubuh sensei itu. Sepertinya Hashirama harus bersiap menganggarkan dana baru untuk merenovasi ruang kelas 12 A yang terancam hancur karena amukan seorang guru...

"M-A-D-A-R-A-!" Seru sebuah suara mendadak mengagetkan mereka. Madara lantas mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangkitkan Susano'o.

Hashirama nongol dibalik pintu. "Ayo ke pintu gerbang! Guru baru itu akan segera datang".

Madara menghela nafas. Memang, salah satu keasyikan-nya jadi guru disini adalah menghukum murid. Saat-saat bersejarah seperti itu harus ditunda atau bahkan dibatalkan samasekali hanya karena seorang guru laki...eh, perempuan baru.

Madara pasrah. "Baik. Kerjakan saja halaman berikutnya. Dan kau, Uzumaki ! Beruntung sekali Hashirama datang tepat waktu. Jika tidak, aku akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup", ancam Madara sambil menon-aktifkan EMS-nya lalu beranjak pergi. Naruto memeletkan lidah dari belakang. Jam kosong, cihuy !

BRAK. Terdengar suara pintu kelas ditutup oleh horror nomor satu di sekolah mereka.

Sebagian bersorak. Sebagian yang jatuh cinta sama pelajaran fisika mendesah kecewa. Sebagian tepuk-tepuk meja. Sebagian menghela nafas lega.

"Eh, eh, eh, kalian dengar apa yang dikatakan Hashirama-sama?",Selidik Sakura pada seluruh teman-temannya.

"Tentang guru baru?",Sahut Ino.

"Yup. Kurasa sekolah ini akan kedatangan guru baru",simpul Sakura sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan? Kalem seperti Kakashi-sensei atau galak seperti Madara-sensei? Apa dia juga hobi olahraga seperti Guy-sensei? Apa dia suka makan ramen seperti Naruto-kun? Atau..."

"DIAM, LEE !" Teriakan koor seluruh kelas kompak membungkam sukses mulut shinobi cungkring bermata bola berambut bowlcut.

"Sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini dengan menguntit mereka ke aula guru", Saran Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Tapi siapa? Jangan sampai kita sekelas ikut semua. Yang kita butuhkan sekarang adalah ninja yang ahli dalam mengikuti tanpa ketahuan",gerutu Naruto.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku akan menyuruh beberapa seranggaku untuk mengintai mereka",usul Shino.

Sementara itu

"Mana?" Madara celingak-celinguk di depan gerbang Konoha High School dengan Hashirama di sampingnya.

"Itu dia", Hashirama menunjuk sebuah mobil sedan yang mendekat ke arah mereka, lantas menurunkan sesosok kunoichi cantik berambut panjang warna oranye, kulit putih dengan mata hijau muda yang jernih.

"Ohayo, Hashirama-san, Madara-san!" Sapanya ceria.

"Heh? Bukannya kami belum memperkenalkan diri?" Selidik Hashirama.

"Haha, kalian kira aku tidak berusaha mencari informasi apa-apa begitu ditugaskan ke sekolah di daerah lain?" Mei tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu kurasa kau bisa lebih fleksibel menyesuaikan diri. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada setiap kelas. Kita akan membuat upacara dadakan lebih dulu dan mengenalkanmu. Karena masih pagi, kau tidak keberatan kan jika harus mengajar hari ini juga?" Tawar Hashirama ramah.

Mei mengangguk ringan. "Baik, Madara, kuharap kau juga bis...". Kata-kata Hashirama terhenti saat melirik Madara yang menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. "Madara?" Panggilnya lagi.

Yang dipanggil masih tidak bergeming. Asyik dalam fantasinya sendiri, entah kenapa ninja super calm dan super jaim itu mendadak seperti tersihir begitu melihat Mei turun.

"Madara-san? Anda baik-baik saja kan?" Selidik Mei sambil mengibas-ngibas tangan di depan wajah calon rekan-nya itu.

"Oh, iya, aku sudah sarapan kok", jawab Madara begitu lamunannya pecah.

Tawa Hashirama dan Mei meledak. Menyisakan Madara yang bingung.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Haha...Mei bertanya...kau baik-baik saja kan?! Kau malah menjawab sudah sarapan, sepertinya aku memang harus membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa! Hahaha!" Ledek Hashirama. Mei hanya tersenyum.

"Begitu ya...", balas Madara sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Dia tampak salah tingkah.

Hashirama tertawa dalam hati. Baru kali ini aku lihat Madara seperti ini, batinnya. "Aku akan umumkan kedatanganmu, Mei. Madara, tolong antarkan Mei ke kantor guru",perintah Hashirama lalu berjalan cepat ke ruangannya, meninggalkan Madara yang masih bengong bersama Mei.

"Madara-san!" Panggil Mei untuk yang kedua kalinya. Madara menoleh. Iris onyx hitam-nya beradu dengan iris ermeland Mei sesaat. Eh, ralat, bukan sesaat, tapi banyak saat.

Tak urung, Mei gelagapan. "Ehm...ayo", Mei akhirnya menuntaskan pandangan Madara yang entah kemana maksudnya. Madara hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lalu berjalan sepanjang koridor menuju ruang guru.

"Madara-san"

"Madara-san..."

"Madara-san !"

"Hmm?", Madara menoleh. Dilihatnya Mei di belakangnya tampak bingung.

"Kalau kau mau ke kamar kecil dulu, bilang saja, tidak usah sungkan. Dan kenapa kau memilih toilet perempuan?" Selidik Mei.

Madara kembali menatap arah yang ditujunya. Ya ampun! Pintu ruang guru sudah kelewatan, dan sekarang mereka berdua di depan pintu toilet guru! Lebih memalukannya lagi, sekarang Madara dalam posisi siap membuka pintu-toilet perempuan !

"Umm...maaf...tadi...aku...kurang konsentrasi",desisnya. Mati aku! Kemana harga diriku sebagai Uchiha Madara ?! Pikirnya.

Mei hanya tertawa. "Haha, tidak apa-apa. Sebagai guru kau pasti punya beban pikiran. Ayo ke ruang guru",ajak Mei. Eah, bukannya Madara yang mengajak malah diajak.

Sialan, kenapa hanya dengan bertemu wanita bernama Mei Terumi bisa membuatku aneh begini ? Kenapa juga aku lama-lama menatap mata dan wajahnya tadi? Pikir Madara sambil memegang dahi.

Sementara, serangga Shino buru-buru kembali ke kelas untuk menyampaikan informasi paling baru...

**-TOBECONTINUED-**

**Chapter 1 selesai juga...akhirnya rencana saya bikin pair MadaraXMei terwujud juga,khakhakhakha...**

**Silakan review jika ada masukan, readers !**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER DUA:CINTA**

**Disclaimer: Tentu saja Masashi Kishimoto! Kalo bukan ngapain juga saya bikin fanfic!**

_Oh, Mei Terumi sang putri yang datang dari surga..._

_Kau datang hanya untukku yang kesepian dalam dunia fana..._

_Memikatku dengan tubuh indahmu yang tak kunjung bosan dipandang mata..._

_Saat kulihat kau menari di bawah sinar matahari senja..._

"MADARA!"

GUBRAK! Suara itu begitu keras sehingga Madara jatuh dari kursi di meja kerjanya.

"Apaan sih?!", Seru Madara kesal sambil membersihkan jasnya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu sama dengan jumlah ekor Kurama! Kau tidak sadar-sadar juga, sepertinya aku memang harus mengirimmu ke rumah sakit jiwa biar dokter sana mendiagnosis penyakit apa yang kau alami!" Cerca Hashirama cepat.

Penyakit... Pikiran Madara melayang-layang.

Oh, ya... sekarang aku sedang terserang penyakit yang dokter dunia manapun takkan tahu resep obatnya...

Penyakit yang hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan pertemuan...

Itu adalah...

...C-i-n-t-a...

"WOI ! KALAU KAU SAMPAI MELAMUN LAGI, KUPANGGILKAN TUKANG SERVIS OTAK !" Seru Hashirama tepat di daun telinga Madara.

-Setelah upacara-

"Teman-teman semua! Ingat, kita semua harus bersikap baik, ramah, dan menyenangkan pada guru baru kita yang segera akan masuk ke kelas ini, yaaa!" Seru Sakura sebagai ketua kelas mengomando.

"Siaaapp!" Seru teman-temannya yang lain. Naruto dan Lee terlihat yang paling bersemangat. Weleh, cuma karena gurunya 'diatas rata-rata' saja mereka sudah bersemangat seperti itu.

KREK

"Ohayo, minna", sapa Mei Terumi begitu masuk kelas saat bel ganti pelajaran dari fisika ke matematika berdering.

"OHAYO, MEI-SENSEI !" Bagai regu koor seisi kelas 12 A menyambut meriah dan kompak.

"Kalian terlihat bersemangat sekali", komentar Mei sambil tersenyum lebar. "Baik, karena saya baru pertama mengajar disini, tidak ada salahnya dan alangkah baiknya jika saya memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu..."

Mereka tidak sadar sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam panjang sepinggang tinggi besar menguping seluruh isi kelas dari luar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Madara.

"Nama saya Mei Terumi, bisa kalian panggil Mei-sensei, dari Kirigakure", jelasnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Umur?" Tanya Kiba.

Madara makin penasaran dari luar.

"Satu abad", jawab Mei misterius.

"HAAAA...?!" Sontak murid-murid _jawsdrop_. (NB:Madara juga _jawsdrop_)

"Dibagi dua...", lanjut Mei.

"Dikurangi empat puluh...", tambahnya lagi.

"Ditambah lima..."

"...Dikali empat..."

"...Dibagi dua..."

"Berapa, anak-anak?" Tanya Mei akhirnya.

"TIGA PULUH !" Seru murid-murid sekelas kompak sambil tertawa. Baru juga masuk, eh, sudah ngerjain seperti ini. Madara menepuk dahi.

"Kenapa Anda memutuskan mengajar matematika, sensei ?" Tenten mengacungkan tangan bertanya.

"Yaa...itu karena matematika adalah ilmu pengetahuan pasti. Hanya ada satu jawaban dalam matematika, tidak seperti pelajaran lain yang kalian kenal satu pertanyaan jawabannya bisa banyak sekali...saya suka sesuatu yang simpel saja...", jelas Mei.

Diam-diam Madara mencatat. Dia suka sesuatu yang simpel, hmm...

"Hobi sensei ?", Kini Rock Lee bertanya.

"Mmmm...saya suka memasak...juga berkebun...dan surfing di pantai...", jawab Mei seadanya.

Madara mendadak teringat buku Icha-Icha Paradise karangan penulis novel terkenal Konohagakure, Jiraya Ero Sennin, sibuk membayangkan tubuh sensei baru di sekolahnya menari-nari diantara liukan ombak pantai. Cih, dasar.

"Suami sensei namanya siapa ?" Kini Naruto menyerang dengan pertanyaan yang samasekali tidak terpikirkan oleh siswa yang lain.

Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya, memberi isyarat 'diam atau kau mati'.

Dari luar, Madara gigit bibir. Waduh, kalau pertanyaan ini ada jawabannya, mati aku sebelum melangkah, pikirnya.

Mei hanya tersenyum.

1 detik

2 detik

3 de...

"Saya..."

"...belum punya", jawabnya enteng.

.

.

.

Kini seluruh kelas-bahkan Shikamaru yang super-duper-duper cuek dan Sasuke yang super-duper frozen cool _jawsdrop _hingga menyentuh lantai. Sementara itu, Madara dari luar sibuk menutup hidungnya yang nyaris _nosebleed_ tiba-tiba.

Perempuan secantik ini belum punya suami ?! Apa jangan-jangan dia tugas ke Konoha High School hanya untuk 'berburu suami' ya ?!

Mei hanya tersenyum ringan. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum ekspresi aneh murid-muridnya ini kembali normal. Hingga akhirnya acara perkenalan selesai dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Madara kesayangan kita pun kembali ke ruang guru karena itu jam kosong untuknya.

-oOo-

Kelas selesai. Semua murid bergegas pulang, disusul para guru. Madara berjalan tergesa-gesa melalui koridor kelas menuju gerbang depan. Begitu sibuknya ia melamun(?) sampai tidak menyadari tepat di sebelahnya ada seseorang yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya yang juga tidak melihatnya.

BRAK

"Aduh!"

Semua buku dan kertas-kertas yang dibawa wanita itu pun berjatuhan.

"_Go-gomen nasai_...". Madara buru-buru membantu membereskan dokumen-dokumen wanita itu. Saat dia meliriknya...

"Mei ?!"

"Ma-Madara-san..."

"Oh, maaf. Kurasa aku berjalan terlalu cepat" kata-kata itu keluar sendiri dari mulut Madara. Madara minta maaf sesopan itu, wow banget gitu loh.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa" balas Mei cepat. Madara lantas membantunya berdiri.

Mendadak, Mei terpeleset sesaat setelah berdiri. Madara dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya. Mau tak mau ia melihat lagi mata ermeland jernih wanita dari Kirigakure itu. Dua detik kemudian, rona merah terbit di pipi Mei.

"Ehem"

Suara deheman itu terdengar sekeras raungan Kyuubi yang ngamuk-ngamuk gara-gara nggak dikasih makan seharian karena koridor itu begitu sepi.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha..." Ucap Madara terbata-bata.

"HANTU !" Tabrak Hashirama sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Madara dan Mei _sweatdrop_.

(Padahal maksudnya Madara mau ngucap 'Hashirama' gitu...)

"Baru beberapa jam resmi menjadi guru Konoha High School kau sudah punya pacar, Mei..." kata Hashirama sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Mereka berdua langsung tersadar.

"DIA BUKAN PACARKU !" Seru Madara dan Mei bersamaan. Hashirama hanya tersenyum menggoda.

Mereka berdua langsung berkemas-kemas secepatnya dan melesat ke habitat mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan kepala sekolah Hashirama yang masih geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar si Madara..." desisnya.

-Satu minggu kemudian-

"Hashirama, Mei kemana?" Selidik Madara sambil celingak-celinguk ke segala penjuru ruang guru. Bahkan ia mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan-nya untuk mencari-cari si gadis oranye itu.

"Dia sedang tugas ke Otafuku Gai" jawab Hashirama enteng.

"HA?! DIA PINDAH TUGAS LAGI ?!" Seru Madara terkejut.

"Biasa aja kali. Bukan, dia bukannya pindah tugas lagi, itu hanya kegiatan. Memangnya kau sendiri tidak pernah? Dia disana hanya untuk dua hari ini saja".

"Oh, syukurlah" Madara menghembuskan nafas lega.

Hashirama melirik temannya dengan penuh minat. "Jujur saja, Madara. Ada apa antara kau dan Mei...?" Selidiknya menggoda.

"T-ti-tidak ada apa-apa".

"Kau pasti bohong" Hashirama terus mendesak.

"Tidak, sungguh! Lagipula kejadian seminggu lalu itu hanya kebetulan saja! Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh berduaan dengannya!" Sanggah Madara."Cih, kuharap dia tidak bertemu laki-laki tampan disana", sambungnya.

Ia langsung tersadar begitu Hashirama menatapnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi nyaris setengah diameter kepalanya.

KRIIINNNGGGG... Bel masuk berbunyi. Madara langsung meninggalkan Hashirama dan buru-buru masuk ke kelas 12 A.

"Pagi, anak-anak"

"Pagi, Madara-sensei"

"Hari ini kalian ada jam kosong di pelajaran matematika" Madara membuka pelajaran dengan pengumuman yang tidak terlalu pas disampaikan olehnya.

"Yaaaaahhh..." sontak seluruh siswa mendesah kecewa-bahkan Naruto dan Kiba yang tidak terlalu suka matematika.

"Kenapa sedih? Kukira kalian paling senang kalau ada jam pelajaran kosong" desis Madara curiga.

"Diajar Mei-sensei itu sangat menyenangkan, Madara-sensei !" Tenten memberanikan diri menjawab. Yang lain mengiyakan.

Hmmm, begitu rupanya. Mei, belum sebulan kau sudah bisa menarik hati mereka semua...Ah, jangankan sebulan, baru sedetik saja kau sudah mencuri hatiku...oh, kau memang hebat... pikir Madara sambil senyum-senyum.

"Madara-sensei kenapa tersenyum ?" Selidik Sasuke heran.

Madara langsung tersadar. "Aha, tidak, tidak. Aku hanya senang kalau kalian menyukai pelajaran seperti itu. Begitulah seharusnya pelajar yang baik" katanya sambil memamerkan deretan giginya dan mengacungkan satu jempol dengan pose ala Guy-sensei-yang langsung disambut meriah oleh semua siswa-EH! RALAT ! Cuma Rock Lee yang menyambut meriah pose Madara itu !

-Kantin-

"Madara-san, kau tidak makan?" Selidik Guy.

"Aku tidak lapar" jawab Madara. Jawaban yang sama saat dia ditanya oleh siapapun 'kau tidak makan?'

"Halah, memangnya kau binatang, yang makan hanya saat lapar?" Ledek Hashirama sambil menyeruput jus jeruk. "Padahal makanan-makanan dan minuman-minuman ini kan semuanya kesukaanmu?" Selidiknya lagi.

"Aku sedang tidak enak makan" jawab Madara lesu.

Tumben, batin Guy.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa makan, sepertinya aku terserang sesuatu" jelas Madara kemudian.

Hashirama tersenyum simpul. "Aku tahu yang menyerangmu" katanya serius.

"Awalannya 'C' ", lanjutnya.

"Oh, ya. Chikungnya" balas Guy.

"Bukan, Guy. Itu lima huruf" koreksi Hashirama.

"Cacar" tebak Guy lagi.

"Bukan, Guy. Temanku Madara sedang terserang jatuh cinta !" Seru Hashirama akhirnya.

"Oh ya! Cinta !" Seru Guy sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Cih". Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Madara.

"Tidak, aku tidak jatuh cinta" sanggahnya.

Guy dan Hashirama saling pandang sesaat, lalu tertawa. "Penyangkalan adalah buktinya ! Kau jatuh cinta, Uchiha Madara !" Seru Hashirama.

"Pada siapa ?" Cetus Madara ketus.

"Ah, ayolah. Kau jatuh cinta pada Mei, akui saja" desak Guy.

"Tidak" Madara masih menyangkal, tapi itu justru membuat tawa Guy dan Hashirama makin keras.

"Madara dan Mei, duduk di bawah pohon, c-i-u-m-a-n-! HAHAHAHA...!" Mereka berdua bernyanyi kompak.

"Lalu menikah..." lanjut Guy.

"...Dan punya anak..." sambung Hashirama.

"...Mengisap ibu jarinya..." Guy menambahi.

"Dia akan bilang, ayah!Ayah! Ayahku yang galak, hahahahaha...!" Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"BERISIK!" Seru Madara keras-keras. Walau diam-diam hatinya tersenyum.

**-TO BE CONTINUED...-**

**Yeah... moga-moga di bab ini romance-nya makin kerasa.**

**Apa yang akan dilakukan Madara untuk mendapatkan perhatian Mei ? Tunggu chapter berikutnya !**

**RnR please !**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TIGA:HOW TO PLAY**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**NB: Oke deh, sesuai request readers, ada slight NaruHina and SasuSaku disini ^_^ Tapi mohon maaf yah bagi yang kurang suka NaruSaku soalnya saya juga sengaja nyelipin sedikit NaruSaku disini...**

**Soal story ini yang katanya dah pernah dipublish...saya rasa tidak-setidaknya bukan buatan saya :p Paling cuma judulnya yang mirip saja, readers !**

**Don't like don't read**

-Ruang kelas 12 A, pukul dua siang-

Sunyi.

Hanya terdengar suara goresan pulpen yang menjelajahi kertas kosong membentuk bentukan huruf, angka, dan bentuk-bentuk simetris, yang dipegang oleh seorang kunoichi berambut pink sebahu. Mata hijaunya serius melihat ke daftar administrasi teman-teman sekelasnya untuk menyusun jadwal piket harian kelas itu.

Yah,itu sebabnya dia belum pulang walau bel berdentang sejak setengah jam lalu.

"SAKURA-CHAAAANN...!" Sebuah suara menggelegar di ruang kelas yang sudah sunyi itu, membuat gadis cherry blossom itu terkejut setengah mati sampai penanya tergores panjang ke arah yang salah.

"NARUTO BAKA !" Hardiknya sambil menatap tajam ke hadapan siswa berambut kuning itu. "Lihat nih gara-gara teriakanmu jadwal hari Kamis jadi kecoret panjang banget gini !" Tambahnya.

"Wah, aku ngrepotin ya, Sakura-chan? Hehe, gomen-nasai...gomen..."

Hmph, baru nyadar dari dulu kamu memang ngrepotin, kok. Batin Sakura.

"Oke", katanya pendek setelah berpikir sebentar.

"Oke apa?" Selidik Naruto bingung.

"Kamu tulis jadwal dari hari Senin sampai Sabtu sesuai instruksiku, tidak boleh ada yang salah atau kau akan terbang, Naruto !" Ancam Sakura.

"Siap, Sakura-hime !" Seru Naruto. Diluar dugaan ternyata dia semangat sekali mengerjakan 'hukuman'-nya.

"OI ! Kiba itu di hari Selasa, baka !" Koreksi Sakura beberapa menit kemudian.

"Cih, dasar. Bisa tidak sih tulisanmu dirapikan sedikit? Ini memalukan kelas kita, Naruto !" Omelnya beberapa menit kemudian.

Biar begitu, remaja rubah itu dengan senang hati menuruti perkataannya...

"Ckckck...Sakura, seharusnya kau lebih lembut pada Naruto-kun...dari dulu kan dia menyukaimu dan selalu memperhatikanmu", sebuah suara terdengar jelas oleh mereka berdua di kelas sepi itu.

Sosok horror nomor satu di sekolah: Uchiha Madara-sensei !

"M-m-m-ma...Mada...Madara...sen...sen..sei...", ucap Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

Guru sangar mereka itu sedang berdiri di pintu kelas sambil bersedekap. "Ckckck, jadi begini cara induksi magnetis para remaja zaman sekarang ya?" Selidiknya sambil tersenyum.

_Mati aku ! Kemana harga diriku sebagai ketua kelas ?!_ Seru Inner Sakura.

_Sialan, ketahuan sama Madara-sensei udah mau gimana lagi nih?!_ Pikir Naruto.

"Sakura, alangkah baiknya kalau..." Madara buka suara lagi. Ia tidak memedulikan siswi-nya yang tubuhnya sudah merinding itu.

"...kalau kau lebih lembut pada Naruto..."

Mata Naruto yang terpejam rapat-rapat digembok segel Shikifujin mendadak pecah dan terbuka lebar, bersinar melebihi lampu 100 watt.

"Madara-sensei..." ucapnya terharu dengan air mata buaya.

"Sakura...kalau kau memukul Naruto sampai ke langit dan dia kena pesawat, tentu kau tidak mau tanggungjawab kan?" Goda Madara lagi.

Sakura mati kutu. "Tentu tidak, sensei" jawabnya sekenanya.

"Nah, teruskan pekerjaan kalian, yang akur. Konnichiwa" katanya lalu melenggang pergi.

Saking terkejutnya, kedua muridnya sampai lupa membalas salamnya.

"Madara-sensei, Anda pasti habis dijatuhi Cho Kajungan no Jutsu oleh Onoki si Tsuchikage itu ya?" Desis Sakura begitu sosok senseinya sudah tidak kelihatan.

"Menurutku dia malah baru saja membaca seri terbaru Icha-Icha Tactics yang dipinjam dari Kakashi-sensei" sambut Naruto.

-(0oOo0)-

-MADARA'S HOME-

BRUK

Madara membaringkan diri ke ranjang _king size_ di kamarnya yang luas. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit. Ah, Mei... kenapa sih aku harus jatuh cinta padamu ? Rasanya ini terlalu cepat... Dia terus berfikir.

Cih, peduli amat. Bukannya setiap manusia dikaruniai perasaan untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain? Suka pada orang lain itu kan wajar, Madara membela diri. Hanya mereka saja yang sudah terlanjur mencap-ku sebagai seseorang yang dingin, jaim, calm, dan irit bicara, lanjutnya.

Hashirama sudah bersama Mito...

Asuma sudah bersama Kurenai...

Kakashi sudah bersama Icha-Icha Paradise... (?)

Bahkan Naruto sudah terang-terangan bersama Sakura...Walaupun di sudut mata aku melihat gadis Hyuuga sudah cinta mati sama dia...

Dan Sakura sudah cinta mati sama Uchiha Sasuke...yang sekelas juga...

Sedangkan aku ? Pikirnya.

Bodoh kau, Madara! Umpat dirinya sendiri. Murid-muridmu yang masih bau kencur begitu saja sudah punya pair, masa kamu yang sudah se-berpengalaman ini samasekali tidak punya sosok yang mendampingi? Runtuknya.

Mendadak Madara bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Ya, benar ! Bagaimanapun juga aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Mei ! Secepatnya !" Tekadnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Janji seorang Uchiha, demi Hagaromo Ootsutsuki sang Rikudo Sennin yang kepeleset kulit pisang dan jatuh ke selokan, aku..."

BAK

BIK

BUK

JEDDEEEERRR

.

.

.

"SEENAKNYA LO SEBUT NAMA GUE DI TEKS HAH ?! TANPA GUE LO GAK BAKAL JADI SIAPA-SIAPA, HIHACU MARADA !" Omel Rikudo Sennin sambil menenteng Shakujo.

"Heh, nama gue Uchiha Madara" koreksi Madara.

"Terserah !"

.

.

.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA...**

Madara pergi ke Konoha High School dengan iringan soundtrack Kana Nishino-If yang bersenandung di otaknya. Ia langsung pose di gerbang depan KHS menunggu seseorang.

Mei-kah ? Oh, kali ini bukan !

"Selamat pagi, Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi putra Shiro no Kiba Hatake Sakumo" Madara menyapa dengan panggilan super-lengkapnya.

"Pagi juga" balas Kakashi cuek.

"WOI !" Panggil Madara dengan intens suara naik 500%

"Apa?" Kakashi masih cuek.

"Boleh aku pinjam salah satu koleksi Icha-Icha Paradise-mu, Kakashi-sensei?" Pintanya.

Wajah sensei berambut silver itu langsung pucat.

"T-tidak bisa ! Lagipula untuk apa Anda meminjam buku semacam itu ? Ini tidak terlihat seperti Anda saja!" Tolak Kakashi.

"Memang kenapa, heh ? Apa tampangku terlihat masih dibawah umur, hmm?" Balas Madara.

"Sebenarnya saya punya banyak novel seri itu...tapi..."

"Pinjamkan satu saja untukku...paling lama juga tiga hari..." Bujuk Madara.

"Y-y-yang...mana...?"

"Make-Out-Paradise seri 06 : How to Play" jawab Madara tegas.

"Hem? Bukannya Anda tidak pernah hafal seri Make-Out-Paradise?" Selidik Kakashi penasaran.

"Kau pikir aku kudet seperti rivalmu Guy yang hobi pake shampo itu. Aku bisa dengan mudah mengakses internet untuk tahu judul dan isi buku itu apa saja" desisnya.

"Pakai paketan apa, Madara-senpai?"Selidik Kakashi penasaran.

"Tentu saja pakai..."

PLETAK

BLAK

BLETAK

"Jangan sampai lo sebutin nama sponsor di teks !" Ancam Author sambil nenteng-nenteng Samehada.

"Iya-iya deh", desis Madara sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Jadi kapan Anda mau pinjam?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei akhirnya-menyerah juga.

"Secepatnya" jawab Madara kilat. Guru junior (-juniornya Madara maksudnya-) bermasker itu menyodorkan sebuah buku kecil pada seniornya.

"Wow, tidak kusangka kau membawanya sekarang" Seru Madara takjub. Kakashi hanya mengangguk lalu minta izin ke kantor.

"M-Madara-san?" Sebuah suara seksi (*Author disembur lava*) mengagetkannya setengah mati.

"Mei?" Madara menyapa seorang wanita cantik yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Anda membaca apa?" Selidiknya sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.

_GAWAT ! Jika Mei sampai melihatku memegang novel macam ini, aku akan meleleh sampai di ruang guru !_ Pikir Madara.

Mei makin dekat. Itu membuat Madara makin gugup sehingga tidak melihat Hashirama tepat di belakangnya.

"Ohayo, Mada..." salam Hashirama terputus begitu mengetahui apa yang dipengang temannya itu dengan Mei di belakangnya. Cepat-cepat tanpa aba-aba dia menarik tangan rekannya itu lalu mengambil buku itu diam-diam dan menyeretnya ke kantor kepala sekolah. Mei hanya memandang bingung. Relasi antara kepsek dan guru senior yang satu ini memang aneh.

**-Kantor Kepsek Hashirama Senju (Sarjana Mokuton dan Senjutsu Alam)-**

"Apa ini, Madara?" Seru Hashirama sambil mengacungkan buku komik Naruto Shippuden keluaran terbaru.

Madara _sweatdrop_.

Author : "Woi ! Ente salah pegang buku, Hashi-dono !"

Hashi : "Oiya, bener...sori,sori,hehe..."

"Anu...anu..." Madara terserang penyakit gagap.

"JAWAB !" Bentak Hashirama tegas. Weitss...akhirnya kepala sekolah kita bisa tegas juga.

Madara bungkam.

"Hhhh..." Hashirama menghela nafas panjang. "Aku kecewa, Uchiha Madara" katanya kemudian. "Kalau ini kutemukan di tangan Kakashi, saking bisanya kutoleransi karena dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa buku ini. Tapi kau..."

"...kukira kamus otakmu tidak mengenal buku atau apapun isinya kan..." lanjutnya lirih.

"Kenapa kau berubah, Madara ?" Tanya Hashirama pelan.

Madara menghela nafas berat. "Percuma kalau kujelaskan" desisnya.

"Jelaskan saja. Kita sudah berteman sejak Shukaku masih ditimang-timang, mana mungkin aku akan mengkhianatimu" bujuk Hashirama.

"Hashirama..." Madara memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya...?"

"Aku mencintai Mei Terumi" jelas Madara dengan suara kualitas stereo tahun 2020.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik...

**ENAM JAM KEMUDIAN**

(Baca ini dengan suara sama dengan narator Spongebob)

Author : "Bercanda guys, paling juga cuma seperempat menit koq..."

"KYYAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" Hashirama tertawa sampai perutnya terguncang-guncang. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya yang terpejam diatas mulutnya yang terbuka lebar-lebar.

Madara _sweatdrop_ 20 liter.

"HUH! DASAR KAU INI ! TEMAN MACAM APA KAU ?! TERTAWA BEGITU SEPERTI SERIBU TAHUN TIDAK PERNAH MENDENGAR HAL YANG LUCU ! EH, DENGAR YA, INI BUKAN HAL YANG LUCU, AKU SERIUS, DASAR MANUSIA KAYU !" Umpat Madara keras-keras.

"Hahahahaha...ukh, uhuk, uhuk, uhuk..!" Hashirama baru berhenti setelah pita suaranya menolak untuk tertawa lebih lanjut.

Heh, rasain tuh overdosis tertawa sampai penyakit batuk kronis, umpat Madara dalam hati. "Huh, bukannya kemarin kau sendiri yang meledekku habis-habisan dengan Guy?" Katanya pura-pura marah.

"Ahahaha, Madara...itu hanya bercanda, sungguh! Sebenarnya aku samasekali tidak menyangka kau benar-benar menyukai Mei. Tapi iya sih kalau kupikir-pikir kalian cocok sekali. Rambut hitam milikmu sepandan dengan rambut oranye Mei, baik panjangnya maupun bentuknya. Kau kekar dan dia gemulai. Kau cool dan dia hot. Mmm, apa lagi ya...?" Ledek Hashirama.

"Terimakasih kalau kau berkata begitu" potong Madara sambil bersedekap.

"Tapi kenapa kau sampai membeli buku ini?" Selidik Hashirama masih bingung.

"Err...itu kupinjam dari Kakashi...soalnya aku tidak tahu apapun tentang trik-trik mendekati wanita..." ungkapnya dengan blush on mode.

"Hmph, bukannya salah satu kelas yang kau ajar itu sarangnya para penggombal? Kenapa tidak belajar dari mereka saja?" Saran Hashirama. "Bagaimanapun aku tidak membiarkanmu membaca buku seperti ini, bisa-bisa kau _nosebleed _semalaman. Aku akan minta Kakashi untuk mengambil ini disini".

KRIIIINNGGG... Bel masuk kembali melakukan Basho Tennin.

-(ooOoo)-

"Uzumaki Naruto" panggil Madara begitu beberapa puluh menit memasuki kelas 12 A.

"Iya, Madara-sensei?" Jawab Naruto sambil ngupil.

BLAK ! Sasuke menampar Naruto. "Sembarangan kamu lancang pas dipanggil leluhur gue" bisiknya.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah, mampir ke ruanganku. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan denganmu" katanya tegas. Naruto agak merinding, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk juga.

-SKIP TIME-

"Baiklah, Naruto...setelah kulihat berkas-berkas ulangan harianmu selama mengikuti bimbinganku..."

"...ada beberapa (sebenarnya banyak!) yang masih dibawah standar kriteria ketuntasan minimal...karena itu kau akan menjalani remidial sekarang juga".

Naruto menelan ludah. Remidial dengan soal-soal fisika yang menakutkan dan diawasi si sangar Uchiha Madara? Mati gue ! Pikirnya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu mengerjakan soal" kata Madara cepat, membuat mata Naruto berbinar.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan, sensei?" Selidiknya penasaran.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa mendekati Sakura yang terkenal tipikal orang yang menyukai karakter calm dan cool seperti Sasuke...dan tidak memedulikan situasi apapun" katanya memulai strategi. "Karena itu, aku ingin melihat aksimu..."

"...mengungkapkan perasaan didepan seorang kunoichi".

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Soal itu, serahkan pada saya, sensei !" Serunya bersemangat.

"Tapi jangan ke Sakura" tambah Madara cepat.

"Ke-ke-kenapa?"

"Kalau tulang rusukmu kenapa-napa atau kau menabrak pesawat atau helikopter atau bakuton nyasar, aku tidak mau tanggungjawab".

Naruto langsung mengerti. "Nyatakan pada siapapun, terserah yang penting dia wanita. Kusarankan dia wanita yang calm dan pemalu" kata Madara.

Calm dan pemalu ya? Naruto mulai berpikir. Tidak sampai dua detik dia menemukannya.

-(ooOoo)-

"Oke, Madara-sensei, cara pertama adalah memanggil nama perempuan itu dengan penuh semangat dan energi, bubuhkan cinta padanya dan aduk dengan kelembutan..." Naruto menerangkan. Sedetik kemudian dia melesat.

"HINATA-CHAAAANNN...!"

"N-n-n-Naruto-k-kun...?" Suara lembut plus gagap terlempar dari mulut kunoichi yang blush modenya sudah on.

'_Hebat juga dia, baru manggil saja sudah bisa membuat wajah korbannya merah seperti itu'_ pikir Madara dari jauh.

"A-a-ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Selidik Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala. "Ah, kau ini. Sudah kerjakan tugas dari Madara-sensei belum, Hinata-chan?" Sapa Naruto dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

'_Oh, jadi bertanya dengan penuh senyum dan keramahan serta kehangatan' _Madara diam-diam mencatat.

"S-s-sudah..." jawab Hinata sambil tetap menunduk.

"Kau sendiri...untuk apa...dipanggil...ke...ruangan...Madara-sensei... Naruto..kun...?" Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya. "Oh, itu...yeah...hanya semacam urusan laki-laki...Hinata..." kata Naruto terdesak sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

'_Cih! Hinata ini...saat dulu di Akademi Dasar pas pelajaran tata bahasa tentang titik dan koma dan tanda baca dia nggak masuk kali ya, masa sudah sebesar ini gagap melulu' _pikir Madara sambil geleng-geleng kepala. _'Eh, tapi kenapa gagapnya hanya di depan Naruto saja?'_ Pikirnya. _Ah! Mungkin Hinata..._

"Belum pulang juga, Hinata-chan? Menunggu siapa?" Selidik Naruto santai.

"A-aku...me..nunggu Neji..." desis Hinata.

"Hmm, ekstrakulikuler-nya pasti lama seperti biasa. Bagaimana kalau kau pulang denganku, Hinata?" Tawar Naruto, sekali lagi (ralat) untuk kesekian kali membuat wajah kunoichi lavender itu blush on.

"Oh, ya sudah. Sampai bertemu di kelas besok ya!" Naruto mengakhiri 'remidialnya' dengan meninggalkan kunoichi Hyuuga dengan melambaikan tangan.

Dari kejauhan, Madara menghela nafas. Mungkin cara-cara itu memang bagus, tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Eits, tapi Mei bukan tipikal wanita pemalu seperti Hinata, ia lebih mirip Kurenai-sensei atau yang bisa disamakan dengan muridnya...Sakura Haruno.

Ctak! Madara menjentikkan jari. Ia memikirkan sesuatu. Sakura menyukai Sasuke...Sasuke calm (kaya yang lagi mikir) dan Sakura agaknya lebih condong terlihat seperti Mei. Hiperaktif dan jika marah...jangan ditanya.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku tanya ke Sakura bagaimana tipe pria idaman wanita semacam dirinya, dengan begitu aku bisa mencocokkan diriku dengan itu, pikir Madara. Tanpa buang waktu, ia melesat ke rumah cherry blossom itu.

-(ooOoo)-

"M-Madara-sensei?" Ucap Sakura gagap saat melihat sensei berambut panjangnya itu sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu. Madara mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis lebih tipis daripada ketebalan sehelai kertas yang dibagi 100.

(Madara: Itu sih namanya nggak senyum, thor!)

"Ada...perlu apa kemari?"

Huh, dua kunoichi yang kujumpai ternyata gagap semua, pikir Madara kesal. Lupakanlah!

Madara melirik kanan-kiri memastikan hanya ada mereka berdua lalu mulai buka suara.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke-kun. Iya kan, Sakura Haruno?" Desisnya.

Sakura terperanjat. Jangan-jangan sensei ini sudah bersekongkol dengan guru BK di KHS ?

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mau bertanya sesuatu. Berhubung kau-lah yang paling tepat kutanya jadi aku menanyaimu pertanyaan seperti itu. Tidak perlu ragu menjawab, kurasa aku pernah melihat kalian bersama di taman KHS beberapa kali..." Madara mulai memojokkan dengan suara datar.

Sakura akhirnya mengangguk.

Madara tersenyum dalam hati. "Well, Sakura...apa saja elemen yang kau sukai dari seorang pria berspesies Uchiha...?" Madara mulai menginterogasi.

"Keren..."

"Pendiam..."

"Pintar..."

"Bersedia menjagaku..."

"...dan...satu jam tidak akan selesai, sensei".

GUBRAK

"Ba-baiklah. Apa yang paling kau inginkan dari seorang pria, Sakura?" Madara menyelidik lagi.

"Ke-kenapa sensei tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Selidik Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya ada temanku yang sedang menyukai seorang perempuan, dan dia minta nasihatku bagaimana supaya perempuan itu tertarik padanya. Karena aku tidak ahli soal itu jadi kupikir kau paling bisa diandalkan soal semacam ini" Madara berusaha berkilah setengah berbohong.

"Sensei"

"Hmm?"

"Jujur saja, yang sedang jatuh cinta itu temannya sensei atau sensei sendiri?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

PIIIIIIIIPPPP...

"SENSEI ! JANGAN MATI SENSEI ! SENSEI BANGUN ! HEEEYYY!"

.

.

.

"BACK!"

"Oh, itu...anu...eemmm..."

Wajah kunoichi di depannya dihiasi senyum lebar dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sepertinya sangat puas karena berhasil mendapati sosok guru paling dingin dan paling jaim di sekolahnya jatuh cinta.

"Sama siapa, sensei?" Kini giliran Sakura memojokkan.

"Cari tahu sendiri"

Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"Mei Terumi ya?"

MATI AKU ! Pikir Madara.

**Gomen, agak lama update, readers. Lagi sibuk, hahaha :p**

**Gimana NaruSaku dan NaruHina-nya? SasuSaku belum terlalu kelihatan, rencananya semua pair akan dihidangkan secara hangat di chapter terakhir!**

**RnR please !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gomen-nasai, readers, agak lama updatenya...**

**Habisnya sekolah lagi ngadain les, les, dan les melulu jadi waktu saya otomatis tersita. Eah, malah curhat -_-**

**Enjoy Read Chap4 !**

"Ke-kenapa sensei tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Selidik Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya ada temanku yang sedang menyukai seorang perempuan, dan dia minta nasihatku bagaimana supaya perempuan itu tertarik padanya. Karena aku tidak ahli soal itu jadi kupikir kau paling bisa diandalkan soal semacam ini" Madara berusaha berkilah setengah berbohong.

"Sensei"

"Hmm?"

"Jujur saja, yang sedang jatuh cinta itu temannya sensei atau sensei sendiri?"

"Oh, itu...anu...eemmm..."

Wajah kunoichi di depannya dihiasi senyum lebar dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sepertinya sangat puas karena berhasil mendapati sosok guru paling dingin dan paling jaim di sekolahnya jatuh cinta.

"Sama siapa, sensei?" Kini giliran Sakura memojokkan.

"Cari tahu sendiri"

Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"Mei Terumi ya?"

MATI AKU ! Pikir Madara.

**CHAPTER EMPAT: GO TO DATE**

Wajah Madara memerah semerah buah tomat.

Sakura tersenyum menggoda. "Iya kan, sensei...?" Ia memojokkan.

Madara menelan ludah. Ludah yang terasa seperti kotoran Nibi. Duh, darimana Sakura belajar ilmu cara membaca pikiran orang ya? Pikirnya kalut.

"Ayolah, cerita saja, sensei...saya tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapa-siapa kok..." Rayu Sakura.

"Errr..."

"Ayo sensei...!" Muridnya terus mendesak.

Karena lehernya serasa sudah dibebani Sanbi, Madara akhirnya mengangguk. "Iya, Sakura. Aku...me...nyu...ka...i...nya..." desisnya lirih.

Sakura tersenyum lebar seperti memenangkan sayembara berhadiah Sasuke Uchiha (*Author ditinju sampai ke Gunung Fuji*)

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa!" Ancam Madara.

"Iya, tenang saja, sensei. Saya adalah tempat terbaik untuk rahasia seseorang" goda Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Jadi Madara-sensei ingin mendekati Mei-sensei yaa?" Lanjutnya. Madara mati kutu.

Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Saya bersedia mempromosikan Madara-sensei ke Mei-sensei kok...beneran deh" lanjutnya lagi. Mempromosikan? Emangnya barang eceran apa?

"K-kau...bersedia?" Ucap Madara dengan mata berbinar.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi ada syaratnya, sensei" Sakura melancarkan jurus pembukanya.

"Apa itu?Apapun akan aku lakukan!Apapun!" Seru Madara bersemangat. Yaelah, kemana nih pribadi super calm dan super jaim-mu, Madara? Hanya karena seorang wanita saja, seorang pria bisa meninggalkan atau melakukan apapun...

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Beneran nih, Madara-sensei?" Tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Apa sih yang tidak bisa kulakukan" balas Madara sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya penuh gaya.

"Sensei..."

"...saya..."

"...ingin dibuatkan agenda kencan sama Sasuke Uchiha..." pinta Sakura.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Selidik Madara.

Sakura tersenyum jahat. "Saya akan sebarkan berita cinta ini ke seluruh sekolah...eh, tidak. Ke seluruh desa malah..." ancamnya.

Madara mati kutu (again). "JANGAN! Ba-baiklah...aku akan buatkan...aku akan suruh Sasuke dekat terus denganmu...tanggalnya silakan ditentukan" Madara akhirnya menyerah.

"Jadi kita sepakat ya?"

"Iya deh".

(-oOo-)

Hari Minggu yang cerah. Madara membawa seikat bunga Raflesia-eh-ralat!- Seikat bunga yang terdiri dari delapan tulip merah dan enam melati. Menurut Sakura, tulip merah berarti 'percayalah padaku' sedangkan melati sebagai simbol patriotisme (agak nggak nyambung, tapi Madara pilih karena melati itu harum).

Madara juga sudah menyiapkan kansubon khusus yang terselip aman di saku celananya yang longgar. Kansubon itu berisi cermin tangan kecil, parfum, sisir, bahkan payung! Siapa tahu dia membutuhkan itu saat...

DEG! Jantung Madara berdegup lebih keras daripada teriakan Yonbi. Mei sedang berjalan-jalan di taman bunga itu-sendirian saja. Ia tampak anggun dengan gaun biru tuanya seperti biasa, baju dobelan chain link dibaliknya, rambut oranye panjangnya yang diponi hingga salah satunya menutupi matanya serta dua bentukan rambut yang lain dibiarkan tergerai hingga dadanya.

Wah, apa yang mesti kulakukan? Pikir Madara bingung. Mendadak, di dekatnya ia melihat Nagato, alumnus KHS, yang dulu juga merupakan salah satu murid kesayangannya, sedang duduk santai bersama seorang perempuan. TRING! Madara dapat ide.

"Uzumaki Nagato" panggilnya.

"M-Madara-sensei!" Seru Nagato terkejut sekaligus senang. Ia langsung menghambur ke mantan gurunya itu sambil cium tangan, diikuti perempuan di belakangnya. "Sensei tumben jalan-jalan?" Selidik Nagato. "Iya, aku sedang ingin mencari udara segar" Madara beralasan. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa perempuan ini, Nagato?" Madara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, ini Konan, Madara-sensei. Dari Amegakure. Konan, ini Madara-sensei dari Konoha High School" Nagato memperkenalkan.

"Senang bisa bertemu Anda" Konan membungkuk hormat.

"Kau pintar memilih gadis, Nagato sayang..." desis Madara tersenyum kecil.

"Sayang?" Ulang Nagato dan Konan bersamaan. Perlahan mereka mundur. Madara _sweatdrop_.

"Baka ! AKU BUKAN HOMO! Sembarangan kalian berdua! Nagato, kau kan murid kesayanganku dulu, jadi wajar kan aku panggil kau begitu?!" Seru Madara dengan intens suara sedang. Soalnya Mei berada tidak jauh dari situ...

Madara memperhatikan gadis yang bersama Nagato itu. Rambut biru tuanya dihiasi kertas origami bunga mawar. Mata coklatnya jernih kontras dengan kulit putihnya. "Gomen-nasai, sensei. Heehehe..." Nagato garuk-garuk kepala. Pipinya memerah sedikit.

Madara tersenyum mengiyakan. Padahal hatinya mengumpat. _'Bodoh kau, Uchiha Madara! Masa kau kalah dengan muridmu!'_

"Nagato" panggil Madara.

"Ya, sensei?"

"Bisa kau lakukan jutsu hujan-mu sekarang juga?" Pintanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah...lihat tanaman-tanaman disini. Sepertinya petugas taman tidak berniat mengurusi mereka. Semuanya terlihat kurang air, akan lebih bagus jika ada hujan walau gerimis dan sebentar" Madara menjalankan rencana.

Nagato melihat sekeliling. Benar juga sih alasan Madara. "Oke deh, sensei" cetus Nagato sambil melakukan handseal.

SRRRASSSSHHH... Gerimis pun turun setelah awan mendung menyerbu taman. Sebenarnya seluruh Konohagakure juga hujan sih...

Madara bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Ia mengeluarkan kansubon-nya.

BOOFF! Sebuah payung segera keluar dari gulungan kertas khas ninja itu.

"Mei-chan?" Panggil Madara pada sosok anggun yang sedang berteduh dibawah sebuah pohon besar itu.

"M-Madara-san?" Balas Mei terkejut. "Se-sejak kapan Anda ada disini?" Lanjutnya.

Madara tersenyum kecil. "Baru saja. Aku berminat jalan-jalan tapi ternyata turun hujan. Untung saja aku membawa payung di kansubon-ku" Madara menjelaskan dengan setengah berbohong.

Mei hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum kecil mengiyakan. Bibirnya yang dilapisi lipstik merah tampak berkilau di mata Uchiha itu.

"Kau basah" sambung Madara tiba-tiba.

"Namanya juga hujan, Madara-san...kalau tidak basah berarti punya kulit berlapis lilin..." canda Mei.

Madara tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan perlahan ke kunoichi itu. Memayunginya dengan payung merah-hitamnya bersamanya. Dua orang dibawah satu payung.

"M-Madara-san?" Mei tergagap terkejut saat Madara memayunginya.

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Madara cepat.

Mendadak, gerimis berangsur berhenti. Madara merengut dalam hati. Dasar Nagato, kenapa tidak buat jutsu-nya lebih lama sih? Setengah jam juga belum , sudah reda. Sekalian aja dibikin sejam kek, tiga jam kek, apa seharian juga gue mau-mau aja...

Dasar Madara...

Untunglah alam berpihak padanya. Mendung kembali menghiasi langit dan kini hujan yang lebih deras turun. Yup, kali ini bukan sebuah jutsu lagi!

Mei menyilangkan tangan kedepan dada, melintang hingga kedua tangannya menyentuh bahu dengan berlawanan. Ia meringkuk sedikit di bangku hitam yang hanya diduduki oleh mereka berdua itu.

Mendadak, sesuatu yang hangat menempel di punggungnya, terus menjalar hingga perutnya. Ow, Madara melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke Mei!

"Musim hujan begini sebaiknya jangan memakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka" saran Madara sedikit basa-basi.

"Te-terima kasih, Madara-san..." ucap Mei gagap. Madara mengangguk.

Mata hitam legamnya melirik ke wanita oranye sebelahnya. Samar, tapi ia bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi Mei.

"Madara-san"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi guru KHS selama 10 tahun ini?" Tanya Mei.

"Begitulah...itu pengalaman yang menyenangkan, walau kadang-kadang ada sesuatu yang mengesalkan. Hidup selalu penuh warna" jawab Madara berusaha tenang.

"Karakter murid seperti apa yang Anda sukai, Madara-san?" Mei bertanya lagi.

"Mmmm...yang jelas, aku suka tipe murid yang mematuhi perintah gurunya selama perintah itu merujuk pada kebaikan...tidak pernah terlambat atau setidaknya kalau terlambat karena hal yang baik, selalu mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sebisa mungkin, dan tidak malu bertanya..." jawab Madara lancar.

"Sama dong..." Mei menanggapi.

Madara melirik sekitar. Deg- sepuluh meter dari mereka, tertutup oleh semak berbunga, Madara bisa melihat Sakura dan Sasuke sedang duduk bersama dengan posisi sama seperti mereka. Tidak hanya itu! Naruto juga sedang makan di kedai ramen dekat situ bersama seorang kunoichi berjaket nila dengan rambut biru tua-Hinata. Cih, Uzumaki itu, pikir Madara. Sepertinya masing-masing dari mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih mereka.

Dari gerakan chakra -yups-Sharingan-Madara-diaktifkan-!- Madara bisa melihat Sakura sedang menyuapi Sasuke-yang diam dengan flat emotions. Hinata juga sesekali disuapi Naruto-walau lebih sering gagal karena bibir Hinata tidak bisa dimasuki makanan karena saking gemetaran dan groginya. Waduh...

"Madara-san, bagaimana rasanya dijuluki sensei terkalem di KHS?" Mei bertanya tiba-tiba.

Madara tersadar dan menon-aktifkan Sharingan-nya.

"Hn, itu julukan yang lumrah. Biasa. Aku sendiri sudah terbiasa melihat para pembandel menjadi jinak di hadapanku seperti kambing melihat penggembalanya" jawab Madara. Mei tertawa kecil.

"Pasti tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan Madara-san" Mei menanggapi.

"Ya...begitulah" jawab Madara santai. "Kau sendiri?" Dia balik bertanya.

"Mei dengar Mei disebut-sebut sebagai guru perempuan terfavorit..." desis Mei sambil menutupi mulut dengan sebelah tangannya.

Madara tersenyum. "Kau luar biasa, Mei. Guru baru tercepat yang jadi favorit sepanjang sejarah KHS..." kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Madara.

Mei tersipu. "Ah, Madara-san bisa saja. Mei biasa saja kok..." dia merendah.

Madara tersenyum dalam hati. Mei menggunakan kata ganti yang sangat ia sukai. Madara-san untuk dirinya dan Mei untuk dia sendiri, bukan Anda dan saya, bukan kau dan aku, apalagi lo dan gue...

"Madara-san" Mei memanggil lagi.

"Iya?" Madara meladeni dengan semangat yang tertahan. Jangankan tiga kali dipanggil Mei, seratus kali pun tidak apa-apa.

"Madara-san sudah punya seseorang yang dekat..?" Tanya Mei, membuat jantung Madara berdetak lebih kencang daripada lari Gobi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Selidik Madara. Padahal hatinya berontak ingin menjawab 'IYA! AKU SUDAH PUNYA, YAITU KAU, MEI !'

"Yaahh... Madara-san kan ganteng...pintar dan pandai memuji pula...masa sih Madara-san tidak punya seseorang yang dianggap istimewa di hati Madara-san?" Goda Mei.

Muka Madara memerah sedikit. Baru kali ini ada wanita yang terus terang memujinya seperti itu. "Haha, benarkah?" Katanya kikuk sambil menggaruk kepala. Mei memutar bola mata. Memang sih dia jarang sekali memuji terus terang pada seorang pria.

"Kau sendiri?" Balas Madara. "Kau cantik, anggun, pintar, fleksibel, idola pula" Madara memuji Mei sesuai apa yang ada di hatinya.

Mei tersipu lagi. "Ih, gombal" desis Mei sambil terkikik.

"Pertanyaan Mei belum dijawab, eh malah balik tanya" katanya lagi.

_JAWAB! _Suara hatinya meraung.

Dia akan terkejut.

_Pokoknya jawab! Terserah dia mau kena serangan jantung kek, kau harus jawab ! _Suara hatinya menggema lagi.

Tapi...apa ini waktunya?

_Madara! Kau sudah berjanji akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu kan?! Ini waktu yang luar biasa bagusnya!_

Aku ragu dia mau menerimaku...

_Dia akan menerimamu! Optimis saja!_

Tapi...

_TIDAK ADA TAPI ! KAU ADALAH UCHIHA MADARA !_

Apa aku yakin...?

_Kalau dia keburu dimiliki orang lain, kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu !_

_Seumur hidupmu!_

_Seumur hidupmu..._

(-oOo-)

Hujan perlahan reda. Gerimis menghiasi langit. Burung-burung kecil bersuara merdu yang semula meringkuk di sarang mereka mulai merekah lagi dan bernyanyi riang. Embun-embun meluncur dari rerumputan dan dedaunan yang basah. Bunga kembali segar oleh air.

"Madara-san" Suara Mei membuyarkan pertengkaran Madara dengan suara hatinya.

"Iya?"

"Sudah reda. Mei pulang, ya".

Madara mengangguk. Anggukan yang terpaksa.

"Terimakasih payung dan jaketnya..." ucap Mei lagi.

"Sama-sama" jawab Madara datar.

"Sampai bertemu di sekolah, Madara-san"

"Iya..."

.

.

.

_Aku lebih siap berpidato di depan sejuta mahasiswa profesional atau berdebat dengan jendral paling garang..._

_...daripada mengungkapkan isi hatiku pada seorang wanita..._

_._

_._

_Tapi..._

_._

_._

_Aku laki-laki !_

_._

_Aku Uchiha !_

_._

_Aku MADARA !_

.

"Mei Terumi, tunggu!" Madara setengah berseru lalu berjalan cepat ke arah kunoichi yang sudah sepuluh meter dari tempat duduknya semula.

"Ada apa, Madara-san?"

"Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Madara tegas.

"Hmm?" Desis Mei ambigu.

"Ini serius" sambung Madara.

"Heehh, jadi dari tadi kau tidak serius, yaa?" Mei malah tertawa kecil. Mungkin dia mengira Madara sedang bercanda.

Madara langsung menyambar tangan kanan Mei, menariknya hingga setinggi dadanya lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium punggung tangan wanita berambut oranye itu.

"Aku mencintaimu" katanya tegas.

.

.

.

.

Mei tidak berkedip. "K-ku-kurasa-aku salah dengar, Madara-san...bisa...Anda...ulangi sekali lagi..?"

"Aku...mencintaimu...Mei..." desis Madara sambil menatap lekat-lekat mata hijau jernih wanita itu.

Ermeland itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Madara-san..." desisnya.

Madara menunduk. "Aku tahu ini kedengarannya agak gila, Mei-chan. Tapi...kebenaran memang terkadang terdengar gila" ucapnya pasrah.

"Dari pertama aku melihatmu...entah kenapa rasanya kita sudah lama saling kenal satu sama lain..."

"...entah kenapa rasanya aku merasa dekat sekali denganmu...seolah kita sudah lama terikat dengan benang merah..."

"...dan...aku...percaya...kita..."

"...sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama..." desis Madara masih dengan memegang tangan kanan Mei. Kata-kata itu spontan keluar dari mulutnya. Kata-kata yang bersumber dari hati dingin dan gelap seorang Uchiha...

Madara mengangkat kepala. "Aku...mencintaimu...aku...tidak mau kehilanganmu...walau aku tidak tahu apakah kau merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku..." ucapnya lirih.

"Bagaimana...Mei...Terumi...?" Tanya Madara pasrah. Sorot matanya meleleh menjadi pancaran harapan.

Mei bungkam.

"A-aku..."

Waktu serasa merambat jauh lebih pelan daripada kecepatan Rokubi yang ngesod-ngesod.

"...se..benarnya..."

"...aku..pun..."

.

.

.

.

.

"...Tidak bisa menolakmu...Madara-san..." desis Mei tersipu. Wajahnya merona merah. Ia menunduk malu.

"Kau...menerimaku...?" Madara meyakinkan.

Mei terdiam beberapa saat.

"Katakan, Mei..." ucap Madara mulai tidak sabar.

Mei masih diam.

"Katakan padaku..." bujuk Madara lagi.

"Katakan!"

"Iya!Aku menerimamu, Uchiha Madara!" Seru Mei keras sambil menghambur ke sosok _macho_ tepat di depannya itu, memberikan apa yang tidak pernah ia berikan ke siapapun selain keluarganya-sebuah PELUKAN BESAR.

Madara yang tidak siap akan 'momen' itu terkejut bukan main hingga ia nyaris jatuh. Namun perlahan, kedua tangannya yang kekar membalas pelukan Mei, melingkari pinggang ramping wanita itu dan memejamkan mata.

Raga Madara mungkin ada disini, tapi jiwanya melayang hebat mengabarkan berita top-spoiler ini ke seluruh dunia. Ia terbang melebihi kecepatan Nanabi menembus awan-awan, mengobarkan api cinta membentuk daun waru (tahu maksudnya, kan?). Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba...benar-benar Madara sekarang sedang kejatuhan Hachibi-eh, kejatuhan bulan maksudnya...

"Terimakasih...Mei-chan..." desis Madara bahagia.

"Terimakasih kembali, Madara-san..." balas Mei.

"Aku akan melindungi dan menjagamu dengan seluruh hidupku, janji seorang Uchiha, Mei-hime..." sambung Madara.

"Kalau begitu aku akan setia sehidup semati padamu, Madara-san..." balas Mei.

Mereka melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Onyx dan ermeland bertatapan sangat dekat. Jarak bibir mereka makin tipis.

Dan tipis...

Dan tipis...

Dan...

"CIUM ! CIUM ! CIUM ! CIUUUMM...!" Sorak-sorai cetar membahana menggelegar di Taman Konohagakure.

Madara dan Mei langsung buyar dari fantasi mereka dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi menoleh ke sekeliling.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Nagato, Konan, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, bahkan Hashirama dan Mito ! Mereka semua tiba-tiba sudah berada di sekeliling mereka berdua untuk menyaksikan 'peristiwa sakral' ini.

Muka Madara merona hebat. Lebih merah daripada mata Sharingan-nya. Muka Mei tidak beda, bahkan semerah lava yang jadi jurusnya.

"Se...sejak kapan...kalian...ada...di...sini...?" Cetus Madara.

"Lumayan lama, Madara temanku...cukup lama untuk menyaksikan kalian berpelukan secara perdana, sebuah adegan yang takkan kami jumpai di layar lebar manapun di seluruh Alam Semesta" goda Hashirama. "Akhirnya Madara-san mendapat calon pasangan hidup juga yaaa..." Sambung Mito menggoda. Naruto tersenyum lebar selebar setengah diameter kepalanya. Hinata tersipu. Sakura menyeringai senang. Sasuke tersenyum menggoda. Nagato menaikkan satu alis. Konan mengatupkan kedua tangannya setinggi dada. Kakashi hanya merem-melek menunjukkan ekspresi rahasia dibalik maskernya. Guy, tentu saja mengacungkan jempol disertai iklan shampoo dan pasta gigi gratisan. Asuma dan Kurenai tersenyum geli. Hashirama dan Mito menyeringai sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Kenapa berhenti, sensei? Lanjutin dooongg... saya udah bela-belain bawa kamera nihh..." Naruto memecah suasana hening.

"AYO ! MADARA ! BIARKAN SEMANGAT MUDA-MU MEMBARA LAGIII!" Dukung Guy.

"Lanjutkan saja, Madara-sensei..." Sambung Sakura.

"CIUM ! CIUM ! CIUM !"

.

.

.

.

(*Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Activated*)

(*Lavagirl Rampage Mode Activated*)

(*Perfect Susano'o Activated!*)

(*Extra Combo Deathglare Activated!*)

.

.

"KATON: GOUKA MESSHITSSUUUUUUUUUUUU...!"

"YOUTON: YOUKAI NO JUTSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUU...!"

**Uchiha Madara dan Mei Terumi...**

**Mereka benar-benar pair yang sangat cocok ^_^ Entah gimana keadaan para penduduk Konoha setelah dua pair extrastronghot itu mengamuk melebihi Juubi. Tapi tenang aja, ada Hashirama Senju siap memblokade serangan mereka dengan Mokuton-nya ;)**

**Chapter 4 selesai ! Akhirnya Madara mengungkapkan perasaannya juga...!**

**Mei: "Perasaan gue cuma pernah sekali muji Madara pas episode anime 323 deh..."**

**Madara: "Gue juga sama...tapi yah gak papa. Ide bagus, Author-san, saya dah lama tau pengin ngelus-elus Mizukage yang satu ini..." (*Ngesod deket-deket Mei*)**

**Mei: "Ah, Madara ini, kita lagi wawancara,sayang..."**

**Madara: "Hehe, iya deh, sayang...muahh..."**

**Mei: "Muaahh jugaaa..."**

**(Sasuke muntah-muntah)**

**(Hashirama sweatdrop)**

**(Guy acung jempol)**

**Kyuubi: "WOI AUTHOR-SAN! KENAPA JUGA KAMI PARA BIJUU HARUS JADI 'TOLAK UKUR' DI FANFIC INI?! DIKIT-DIKIT PAKE KAMI MULAI DARI ICHIBI SAMPE GUE BUAT BAROMETER DOANG !"**

**Itami: "Udah jangan berisik, lagian ni dah selesai. Hush, pergi sana, ada daging rasa jengkol tuh..."**

**THE END**

**RnR please ?!**


End file.
